


Only for you and me.

by lineadecuatro (Maiucha)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiucha/pseuds/lineadecuatro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra doesn't hate the snow, but she does need new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for you and me.

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to the Femslash February Trope Bingo, was inspired by the prompt "snowed in" and was beta'd by Arianna (who's amazing at it, really).
> 
> Happy reading!

"God, it's 2048 and the snow is still winning," John bitched. "You'd think by now we'd be able to control the weather." He tossed another paper ball to the bin next to Valerie's desk where, at last count, there were only three balls in the bin and twelve outside. If Dorian was there, he'd be teasing John mercilessly and Valerie made a note to point them out when he arrived. 

"The snow is not the problem, the lack of electricity and sun is," Valerie explained patiently, unasked.

"Kennex!" Sandra called from her office. "Rudy's looking for you."

"Oh, fun." John threw one last ball before standing even as it landed on Valerie's desk.

When he gave the crumpled ball a meaningful look before turning away, she picked it. Noticing there was writing on it, she smoothed out the paper. John had written in his nearly illegible script: She hates the snow and is probably more moody than usual. Fix it for us? 

Valerie glared at the note and at John's back. She'd lost count of how many little notes and jabs John had made, indicating that he was well aware of what was going on, and she was long passed any feeling of amusement. Shaking her head, she took the note into Sandra's office. Tossing it on the desk, she said, irritated, "I think you have awful taste in friends." 

Sandra scowled as she read the note. "I agree with you. Maybe it's time I intervened," she growled with annoyance. "This is going past office banter and isn't any of his business."

"Nah, I can handle him," Valerie replied with an easy smile. Crossing her arms, she went on, "But he wasn't far wrong. You do seem annoyed by the snow."

Sandra grimaced and shook her head. "I don't hate the snow; I just hate being trapped by it."

"You didn't hate it last week," Valerie reminded her, her tone sultry, her eyes filled with mischief.

"Depends on where I'm trapped," Sandra clarified briskly, all business, "and with whom." And then, warmth in her eyes, she returned the smile.

Valerie chuckled as she turned to return to her desk, glad to know she'd brought a smile to Sandra's face. But then she shook her head and rolled her eyes as she realized John had gotten exactly what he'd wanted, the bastard.


End file.
